godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Topless Women
Over the course of the God of War Series, excluding God of War: Betrayal, Kratos comes across multiple naked or topless women in various locations. By approaching these women, he can engage in off-screen sex by performing a minigame. Doing it correctly will release Red Orbs, and result in the women commending Kratos' abilities. The most known women that Kratos has sex with is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and, of course, sex. God of War Series Ascension There is a seduction scene seen in God of War: Ascension where a lot of woman try to seduce to Kratos, but they are bested by Tisiphone, disguised as a woman. The Spartan follows her but notices Lysandra´s ring and thus pushes her away; the environment changes and Tisiphone prepares to fight, however, before the brawl can start Megaera claims that Kratos is hers and attacks him. This is the first time in the series that Kratos does not have a sexual act with any woman present in the game. Chains of Olympus In God of War: Chains of Olympus, Kratos comes across female twins in a side chamber of the Stronghold of Attica, after having defeated the Persian King. The twins had apparently been threatened and forced to remain in the room. During the sexual act a candle can be seen moving around, reacting to Kratos' and the twins' actions. God of War In God of War, two women are seen in Kratos' bed chambers of his ship. During the sexual act, a vase can be seen reacting to the rocking of the boat, and eventually shattering on the floor when Kratos completes the minigame. Later, in the opening sequence of God of War II, the twins appear at Kratos' feet, near his Throne of War acting as his consorts. Dialogue between Kratos and the women can be heard, with them beckoning Kratos to stay, and him shrugging their temptations off. In the novel, their role is slightly extended. They are revealed to be twins, named Zora and Lora, and are daughters of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Ghost of Sparta After Kratos kills Erinys he enters his home town of Sparta. There on his way to his old home he comes across the brothel, where he is invited inside by two women. Kratos joins them inside and throws them onto a bed and has sex with them. Soon other women get excited and two more join in on the action, followed by another four coming in pairs for a total of eight. During the sexual activity, the bed that Kratos and the women are in begins to shake, slightly at first, but as the activity reaches its peak, the bed shakes violently. If Kratos successfully completes the game he is rewarded with Red Orbs. If he has sex with them three times, he will acquire the Godly Possession, Aphrodite's Ambrosia. God of War II In God of War II, Kratos finds two topless ladies behind a breakable wall in the Rhodes Bathhouse, just after his first encounter with the Colossus of Rhodes. During the sexual act, a statue of a peeing boy (a reference to the Belgian Manneken Pis) is seen. In the guide of God of War II, their names are revealed to be Persephone and Leda. God of War III During his travels across the Upper Gardens, Kratos finds Aphrodite in her chambers having sex with her handmaidens. He has a brief conversation with her, where she bemoans the sorry state of the bridges outside, as it prevents any men from visiting her. She claims that Daedalus is too busy on Zeus' project to fix them, and that only her "worthless" husband Hephaestus knows how to operate them, all while rolling around her bed provocatively. She asks Kratos to stay with her. If Kratos and Aphrodite make love, Aphrodite's handmaidens watch them from close by, and ultimately get so aroused that they start making love as well. After the mini-game, Aphrodite rewards Kratos with Red Orbs. Trivia *In Ghost of Sparta, one of the women made a reference to the website Spartans Stand Tall, by saying "Spartans really do stand tall!" *''Leda'' is also the name of a Spartan queen who by Zeus became the mother of Helen, whose running away with Paris of Troy resulted in the 10-year-long Trojan War. *Ghost of Sparta has the most amount of women Kratos has sex with, a total of eight. God of War III has the least amount, only having sex with Aphrodite, while all the other games he has sex with two. *The Ghost of Sparta sex mini game gives the most amount of red orbs *Ascension and Betrayal are to date the only games in the series not to have a sex minigame. Gallery God-of-war-sex.jpg|Chains of Olympus' twins Untitled 114.png|Aphrodite and her Handmaidens (God of War III) Bathhousegirls1.jpg|In the bath house (God of War II) Untitled 113.png|Aphrodite's Handmaidens (God of War III) Slave Girl of the Persian King by Raggedy Annedroid.jpg|Persian King's slave concept (Chains of Olympus) Throne1.jpg|Perks of being a God Untitled2.png|God of War II- Women concept art Spartan Prostitutes Artwork.jpg|Spartan Prostitute Artwork Category:Characters Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War (comics) Category:God of War:Saga Collection